scream_queens_2015_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer
Jennifer is a recurring character on Scream Queens. She was part of the Kappa Kappa Tau sorority until her death in Mommie Dearest. Pilot Jennifer is first introduced by dean Cathy Munsch, who stated that she found Jennifer all alone and thought that KKT would be a great place for her to make friends. Chanel Oberlin states that they don't do Make-A-Wish foundations, but Cathy says that they do now. Cathy further says to tell a little bit about herself. Jennifer then introduced herself as a candle vlogger, in which she introduces and makes vlogs about her discoveries of candles and their smells, a hobby that greatly terrifies Chanel. Jennifer, along with the other new pledges, later witnesses Chanel's accidental murder of Ms. Bean and screams in horror at the scene. Blackmailed by the promise of handsome boyfriends and a trip to Cancun from Chanel, she agrees to lie to the police if Grace ever calls the police about the deadly incident and later helps hide Ms. Bean's body in a freezer. After the start of "Hell Week" for the new pledges, Jennifer, along with the other new pledges, is seen buried in the ground with only her head showing by Chanel #3 and Chanel #5. Red Devil appears using a lawnmower and runs it over Tiffany DeSalle's head, killing her and leaving all of girls screaming in fear. Hell Week (2nd Episode) Jennifer is present when dean Munsch introduces Detective Chisolm to the Kappa Kappa Tau girls. She is later seen cleaning the floor of Kappa house with the other new pledges. After that, she is seen in her underwear and receives writings on her belly from Chanel. After Chanel screams in fear when she encounters the Red Devil, Jennifer shows up at the stairs along with everyone else to see what happened. The Kappa girls decided to go check if the Red Devil is still in the house and Jennifer slowly follows behind. When they enter to a room, they see "SLUTS WILL DIE" written on the wall and scream in fear. In the last "Hell Week" dinner, Jennifer is eating with the girls when Denise Hemphill and Chad Radwell interrupt the dinner to announce that Shondell Washington and Boone Clemens are dead which worries all of the girls. Chainsaw (3rd Episode) Jennifer is seen at the "Take Back The Night" rally, surrounded by other students as they mourned over the loss of Tiffany and Boone. After dean Munsch's speech, she later announces the university's new mascot, Coney, who will be replacing the Red Devil, and after Coney receives no applause, Cathy Munsch is disappointed. Jennifer is later seen with Sam and Grace as they walk into class. Once they are seated, Grace Gardner realizes that their professor is her father Wes, they later get into an argument and Grace storms out. Jennifer asks if she could light her candle. Wes continues on with class and says that they are going to watch what he regards as the "best movie ever made," Jennifer assumes it is 16 Candles. Wes then says that is The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (1974). The class watches the movie and as the credits finish rolling, Wes dismisses the class. Jennifer is seen in the cafeteria with Sam as Coney knocks down her tray while running around the area. Jennifer is lastly seen in the living room of the Kappa house. While the girls are talking about Chanel #3 and #5 dating Chanel's then ex-boyfriend, Chad, they are interrupted by Chanel and a newly transformed Hester as they come down the stairs. Chanel introduces Hester Ulrich as Chanel #6 which outrages #5. Chanel announces a game of "Cocaine or Dildo," yet is interrupted by dean Munsch and Gigi Caldwell as they announce they are moving into the Kappa house for the week. Haunted House (4th Episode) Jennifer is seen in the kitchen with the other girls carving pumpkins for Chanel-o-Ween, Jennifer reveals her pumpkin to be Hurricane Andrew. Zayday Williams later reveals that her pumpkin says, "Yes, I Can," Chanel asks what it means, in which Zayday replies that she is holding a fundraiser and will be running against Chanel for Kappa house president. Jennifer asks why Zayday is holding a fundraiser, and Zayday tells her that so her voters can see that she is serious. Jennifer tells her that all of her voters are in the room and that she could've just told them, yet Chanel interrupts her comment, telling her to "hop off the spectrum." Chanel and Zayday later get into an argument, in which Zayday later threatens to tell the local news about the murder of Ms. Bean. Chanel tells Zayday that she didn't kill Ms. Bean, but if she does kill someone, it will be her and storms out the kitchen. Jennifer is later seen in Wes Gardner's class, eating candle wax and Sam grabbing her hand as they watch a horror movie, which was Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Once the movie ends, Wes begins to analyze and explain the movie to the students, he later dismisses them as they exit out of the classroom. Jennifer is lastly seen in the Kappa living room with the other students and police. Grace is seen talking to Dean Munsch, telling her that someone's kidnapped Zayday. Chanel says that she hopes she is alive for the election, as it would be insane to vote for a girl who might be dead. Wes demands that dean Munsch shuts down the campus as there are five dead bodies inside Zayday's haunted house. It is revealed that the dead bodies inside the haunted house are: Ms. Bean, Shondell, Mandy Greenwell "Jane Doe", Aaron Cohen, and Chanel #2. Wes threatens to go to the media, if dean Munsch doesn't admit that this campus and it's students are under attack. Wes tells Grace that she cannot leave this house tonight, and Pete assures him that she will stay in the Kappa house. Wes asks who is he as he walks in the kitchen with the other adults. Pumpkin Patch (5th Episode) Jennifer is first seen with the other students as dean Munsch announces that she will be shutting down campus and placing a curfew on Halloween night, this upsets the students yet Chad makes an attempt to cheer them up with a speech. Chanel #5 and Hester are seen in Jennifer's room as she is typing an e-mail to dean Munsch about the Halloween curfew. Hester and #5 are appalled as they witness Jennifer's ant family. They later explain to Jennifer that they have a plan to take down Chanel and want her a part of it, they convince her by showing Jennifer closet full of Diptyque candles that Chanel lights once and throws away because they are "used", and Jennifer gets really mad. Jennifer is later seen with the Chanels as they witness Chanel's arrest. Hester and Jennifer are later seen explaining everything to Chanel after her bail, they later pin her arrest on Chanel #5, which furies Chanel. Jennifer is lastly seen in the living room with the Kappa sisters as they prepare for the election between Zayday and Chanel. Chanel attempts to rush the voting before Grace and Zayday return. As voting begins, Zayday haults the voting and takes a seat to explain her kidnapping. Grace later returns and the voting begins. Seven Minutes In Hell (6th Episode) Jennifer is first seen as the girls are voting on who should be Kappa president, Chanel elects Jennifer in charge of tallying the votes and it turns out to be a tie. This means Chanel and Zayday will run Kappa as co-presidents. This angers Chanel as she runs upstairs to her wardrobe. Jennifer is later seen in the living room with the other Kappas as Zayday announces that they will be having a slumber party. Chanel disagrees with this idea and they begin to argue until they are silenced as Chanel #3 suggests to play "Spin the Bottle" and some sisters including Jennifer give in. During the slumber party, the girls are seen playing "Spin the Bottle" as Jennifer and Hester kiss. Hester tells Jennifer that she tastes like wax, in which Jennifer replies that she tastes good also. Later in the kitchen, Sam and Jennifer come empty-handed as they were ordered by Chanel to get ice. They later explain to her that all the doors and windows are locked. The Kappas check all of the windows and doors until they come to the conclusion that they are locked in. Chanel believes that someone has hacked the security system she had installed after watching "Panic Room" with Chad. Jennifer later says that it's only a matter of time until one or all of them are dead, the lights suddenly go out as the girls scream. Jennifer is later seen behind Chanel as she is on her satellite phone as the power lines are down as he tells her that he was coming over to the Kappa house anyway. After Caulfield's death, Jennifer is seen with the Kappa sisters and the Dickie Dollar Scholars as they decide to play "Truth or Dare" to determine who the killer is, after Zayday explains the rules, Jennifer says that if someone were the killer, they would just lie. This upsets Chad as he exclaims that the rules are pretty simple and that you are only supposed to tell the truth. The game ends as Sam exposes Chanel #3's secret that she is Charles Manson's daughter. Chad accuses #3 of being the killer in which she denies. #3 then dares that Sam would sleep in the Kappa house basement's bathtub. As Sam goes downstairs, everyone decides to take a break and begins to dance to "Tubthumping" by Chumbawamba. As they begin to play "Seven Minutes in Heaven," they hear a scream coming from the basement. They later see Hester after discovering Sam's dead body. Most Kappa sisters then begin to claim that Hester is the killer. Hester denies this accusation and proposes that someone look after her if another death occurs. After hearing a scream from the closet, the group goes in to discover an afraid Chanel #5 and a dead Roger. Chad later says that there are two Red Devils as he remembers fighting off two. Chanel later accuses Pete of being one of the Red Devils due to his absence, Grace tries to cover for him by explaining that he was studying. Chanel finds it "interesting" and dismisses the topic. Chad later discovers a trap door inside the closet as they assume this is how the Red Devil entered the house. Zayday and Chanel decide to explore the tunnel system through the trap door. Jennifer is seen the next day in the living room as Grace talks to Detective Chisolm about the murders and how they've all been tied to Kappa with the exception of Coney. Jennifer later tells the detective that he's horrible at his job. Wes later walks in and tells Grace that they're leaving the campus, Grace refuses. Wes tells Grace that he will pick her up and carry her out until Zayday walks over and assures Wes that Grace is staying, Jennifer later walks over as Zayday hugs her. Jennifer admits to Zayday that the only reason why she is there is because she farted. Jennifer lastly with the Kappa sisters as Chanel gives the Kappa custom-made pink nunchaku. Chanel tells the sisters that they will defeat the Red Devil and later Zayday proposes a dance party. The Kappas start dancing as the Red Devil is seen looking through the window. Beware of Young Girls (7th Episode) Jennifer was present at Chanel #2's open-casket funeral, sitting in the second row of chairs, next to Zayday. She was seen lighting a candle during Chanel's brutal speech about #2 about how disloyal she was. Mommie Dearest (8th Episode) Denise asks Jennifer if she can provide any evidence that Zayday is the killer, and she tells Denise about Zayday being bullied and feeling left out in high school. Zayday, who has been overhearing this, becomes angry and tells both Denise and Jennifer to stay away from her. Later that night, while doing another candle vlog, Jennifer hears the door open and she gets mad, due to the other Pledges interrupting the video, but instead it was the Red Devil, and soon gets murdered by the Red Devil, who stabs the top of her skull with a butcher knife. Later that night, her body is found by the Chanels and Denise, who scream in horror. As a result of her death, along with all the other murders, Dean Munsch temporarily shuts down all campus operations. A candle lit vigil is held under an oak tree in memory of Jennifer, known by Dean Munsch as "the girl with the weird candle fetish". Death Jennifer is in her room making another candle vlog when Red Devil opens the door and sneaks into her room. She suspects that it's one of the other Kappa sisters and yells "guys I'm recording!" to stop them from interrupting her. Assuming the person left, she continues to vlog, not noticing Red Devil approaching her from behind. Suddenly, Red Devil stabs her in the head, and her face collapses onto her laptop keyboard while the video is still recording. Later, Chanel, Chanel #3, Chanel #5, Hester and Denise head downstairs and complain of there being a horrid burning smell. As they walk towards the dining room, they witness Jennifer's dead body sitting frozen stiff on the dinner table in a meditation pose. Her body is covered in melted wax and she has a candle melting on her head. She's holding 2 burning candles and has multiple candles surrounding her. Thanksgiving (10th Episode) Zayday checked in her bedroom for matches, with no luck. Black Friday (11th Episode) She is mentioned by Chanel when the Kappas list the Red Devil's victims; calling her Candle Vlogger. Personality Jennifer is quiet, random and is obsessed with candles. She is a dedicated candle vlogger and never goes anywhere without having a candle. When she found Chanel's pile of used wasted candles, Jennifer became furious and upset and affected by this in such a desperate way. She is also very quiet most of the time but is also very random at times but surprisingly is very smart and likes to state her opinion and facts, when Chad was telling everyone to only tell the truth in truth or dare, Jennifer said that someone can easily lie and get away with it and ended up in a heated argument with him. She is very capable of taking care of herself and her ant farm, and can add and subtract scores, like when she was chosen to add up the points with Chanel's and Zayday's president fight. Physical Appearance Jennifer's style is rather bland and nerdy. She usually dresses in elastic waist pants and over-sized bland sweaters.